Edward
Edward was an Erudite who later transferred to Dauntless along with Tris during the Choosing Ceremony. He was the best among the initiates in hand-to-hand combat, ranking even higher than Peter. History ''Divergent The night after the first rankings were posted, Edward was stabbed in the left eye with a butter knife. Tris deduced that Peter and Drew did it as they were both missing from their beds that night. Tris bravely helped Edward by preventing too much blood loss on his eye with her hands and later comforted him. Afterwards, Edward left resulting in him being factionless, seeing as his injury would hinder him from going through Dauntless initiation. Myra, Edward's girlfriend, also in the same initiate class and one of the last ranked leaves voluntarily with him. Insurgent Edward is now living with the Factionless led by Evelyn Johnson after his departure from Dauntless initiation. He now wears an eyepatch to cover up his wounded eye. Myra is also no longer with him because he became violent and nearly killed Drew. When Tris, Four and Peter go to meet up with the factionless Edward spots Peter and almost attacks him. In the attack against the Erudit, Edward gets wounded by Christina, who shot him in his side. Allegiant Edward is shown to be a part of an anti-faction demonstration, destroying the Choosing Ceremony objects. A erudite man charges towards Edward but Edward hits his shoulder. Next Edward hits one of the ceremony bowls. Tobias runs at him and says to stop but doesn't listen. Because of that Tobias, Edward tries to hit Tobias with the hammer but gets punched in the ribs. Once he got punched someone fired 3 bullets one hitting Edward in the gut and one to the Erudite guy and the last bullet injuring a bystander. Edward is taken to the ospital but he dies a few minutes later. Strengths Edward is the most talented transfer initiate in Dauntless. He is particularly good at hand-to-hand combat; he began learning it when he was ten for fun, as said by Will. He is fast and athletic. He was at the top of his initiate class, and he is the only initiate that could beat Beatrice. Relationships with other characters Myra ''Main article: Myra In part of knowledge, seemingly, Myra would be Edward's careful girlfriend that follows him almost everywhere, it is assumed that she did not get Dauntless on her aptitude test. She was weak but Edward would encourage her. It is guessed that Edward would have fought Myra first. But, not knowing Edward's true self, she finally left him, care-free of him and never wanting to see him again because he was violent to others. Will Main article: Will '' Along with Edward and Myra, Will transferred to Dauntless from Erudite. Even though they were from the same faction, Will did not interact with Edward and Myra much. This is because they were dating and he "didn't want to be the third wheel". Peter ''Main article : Peter In the Dauntless faction, Edward was the best Faction Transfer in his age. Peter stabbed him in the eye with a butter knife because Edward was ranked as first and Peter as second. This scene however was not included in the movie. He left Dauntless because of that and Myra left with him. Later, he met Peter in The Eaton household in Abnegation and warned not to give Peter any cutlery due to Peter stabbing Edward in the eye. Drew and Moly Main article : Drew and Molly When Drew and Molly were leaving Dauntless, and became factionless Edward almost killed Drew, to get revenge for when Drew helped Peter stab his eye out with a butter knife. Drew and Molly left, knowing if they stay Edward could kill them in revenge. Film Portrayal Ben Lamb is the portrayal of Edward. Category:Dauntless Category:Factionless Category:Characters Category:Erudite Category:Transfer Category:Divergent Characters Category:Insurgent Characters Category:Males Category:Dead Category:Allegiant Characters Category:Dauntless Traitor